Platinum Coin
= Currency = Coins are the standard currency used in Tibia. The coins can be made of either gold, platinum, or crystal. Each coin weighs 0.1 oz. Gold Coins are dropped by almost every creature on Tibia. Platinum Coins are dropped by the strongest among the new creatures introduced since Winter 2006 update. Alternatively, you may see amounts followed by the letter k'. This likely derives from the latin ''kilo-'', meaning "thousand". For example "5k" means "5,000 gp" (equal to 50 platinum coins). The notation "1M" is often used to mean "1,000,000 gp" (100 crystal coins), however it is more common to see "1kk" (1000 times 1000) to represent "1,000,000 gp". (Note: Amounts in the "one million" range are typically only mentioned in the context of selling extremely rare items or as a payment demanded in lieu of being hunted.) You can exchange your coins at any Bank NPC around Tibia. Since the 2006 winter update, it's also possible to put coins in your Bank Account. Just ask the NPC to 'deposit', and then say the amount of gold, e.g.: 'deposit 15468'. It is also possible to deposit all the money on your possession at once by asking the NPC to 'deposit all'. To receive your own gold from your bank account, just say 'withdraw' and the amount of gold. That way, you can access the gold of your character in every city of Tibia. Another possibility is transferring gold from one character to another character. Just say 'transfer', the amount of gold, 'to' and the name of that character, e.g.: 'transfer 54879 to '. The amount of gold is sent to the character you named. The character must have a vocation in order to receive a transfer.http:// Tibia Economy Because of certain safe-guards, inflation basically never occurs in the Tibian worlds. Instead, equipment tends to become cheaper over time as more and more of the stronger equipment is looted from creatures, while the value of runes usually remains somewhat static (a slight rise in price can be noticed on very old worlds). Over time, some gameworlds became flooded with strong items, forcing the price to unbelievably low values. To counteract this effect, CIP added more shopkeeper NPCs to buy stronger items, such as the Djinns and recently added NPC Rashid (2007 update). There is still a problem with the price of items dropping, but they should never drop below the value that NPCs will pay for them. (sometimes items are sold under the Djinn-price, which is exploited by players who sell those items on to the Djinns to make a profit). For a time, this same problem affected runes. Especially Ultimate Healing Runes, Great Fireball and Heavy Magic Missile runes. The many Druid Farms that players used to make money were pushing the price of runes down. In the Summer 2005 update, Soul Points were introduced. This caused most druid farms to stop operating (or operate at a slower rate), causing a brief jump in rune prices. At this time, CIP also allowed some NPCs to sell pre-made runes, effectively placing a cap on how high rune prices could go. Currently, rune prices are fairly stable, though higher than they were before the summer 2005 update in some worlds.http:// Abbreviations Gold Piece ('GP) or simply Gold Platinum Coin (PC) or Plats, Platinums, P-Coin Crystal Coin (CC) or simply Crystals